All Wrapped Up
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Warning: dangerous, do not actually attempt if you're really on the run from your Titan overlords. :-:PWP, so please advise:-: :JeanMarco:


Marco whined as he struggled in his place, those expressive eyes glancing back and forth. This couldn't be right, he and Armin _always_ checked the 3D gear before they used them! His had been aligned perfectly! His legs twitched a little from his upside down position, looking around to try and find anyone around that could help him. But it was guard duty, at the dead of night. Everyone would be sleeping and he had no desire to disturb anyone, not with the long journey they would be taking tomorrow.

"Oh, well, you seem to be a little tangled up…~" The black-haired solider blushed instantly at the sound of his…err, boyfriend's voice, that deep, thick sound right behind him as Jean moved more into his line of sight, looking rather smug.

"Jean! Thank goodness, I thought I would be stuck here all night!" He brightened as he looked at him, wriggling as his arms remained dangling in his position. But rather then help him, like the bi-haired solider normally would do, he merely smirked, leaning against the wall.

Now he knew something was up. He blinked a few times at his friend, confused. "Jean?" He would be helping him down now soon, right?

"You know, to be honest, I wasn't sure if it would have worked or not. You check that thing so damn religiously…" Jean flicked one of the wires, still smirking darkly as those equally expressive eyes shifting from the black line to Marco's freckled face, one that gained a sudden look of realization.

"You…sabotaged my gear?" he asked softly, struggling a little.

"Heh, that's right."

"Jean, that's dangerous! What if I hadn't noticed tonight? What if it had been tomorrow and I was being chased by a—heywait! Eeep!" The charcoal-haired solider squeaked as the skilled hand of his boyfriend cupped his crotch and gently rubbed it. "J-Jean! W-we're out in public…!" The flush on his cheeks wasn't just because of the blood rushing to his head suddenly.

"No one's around right now, idiot. And you're completely helpless. I can do whatever I want to ya'…~"

It didn't take long, mostly because the shorter of the two knew exactly how to manipulate his lover. His hand rubbed, pinched and twitched about against the bulge in Marco's white pants. Jean smirked, light brown eyes shifting down to look at the freckled face.

Marco didn't struggle—it was literally impossible—and was left hanging there as Jean molested him without mercy. Cheeks red, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open like he was struggling to breathe, it was hot for the hot-headed solider. Being able to manipulate his kinder, gentler friend certainly seemed to feed that egotistical, sadistic streak inside of him.

The dark-haired one let out a soft, breathless cry after it grew too much, struggling in his place. "J-Jean…p-please…"

"Please what?"

Marco grimaced, his legs shakily spreading as he tried to buck his hips and crotch into that hand, arching his back as Jean sneered and chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that's right, grind into it. I know you want it. You can cut the noble act, I know you want it so badly." He pressed his palm against the hot bulge, snickering as Merco let out a shout of pleasure, head falling back.

"J-Jean! P-please…I'm begging you!"

It wasn't like he enjoyed causing his boyfriend discomfort. Marco was the only one he had a soft spot for here in this hell hole and he would do anything to make him happy. But there was something about hearing him call for _Jean_ and only Jean by name that really tested the shorter one's will to hold back.

"P-please…! P-please, Jean! _Jean!"_

Aaaaand that did it.

Jean fucked Marco rough and hard, rocking him like a freight train as he held him up by his hips so he didn't fall over. Marco wheezed and panted from his place, gasping and panting as he tried to thrust himself harder against him. It didn't take long for them both to finish, leaving Jean carefully petting his boyfriend's rump softly. "Haaah….haahhh…"

"Jean?"

"Heh….yeah?"

"Please cut me down so I can kill you." Playful or no, Marco was going to teach him a lesson now.


End file.
